We are using sophisticated flow cytometric techniques to characterize, in detail, the T cell responses to a successful vaccine (Hepatitis B). To date, we found that these responses are highly heterogeneous both within a given individual, and across different individuals. In addition, the responses are different than those generated during natural infection.